dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrano
This storyline involves Troe Pekenyo, Skroig, and Lady Joleri Tulak. Storyline Warning - spoiler! Highlight to view text. First elevator ride with all participating members *Troe: Yow! What a babe! Totally hotful hotness. Hey gorgeous! Size don't matter! Wanna do it? *Joleri: Are you... is this... WHAT? Is that what passes for courtship here? *Skroig: Methinks he has not the soul to woo you with sonnets, tender one. *Joleri: Hardly. "Rough hewn", it seems, would be a high compliment. *Skroig: I'd say "different walks of life", but I fear that this one mostly crawls... *Troe: Dude, what? You're a bug! How do you talk like that? Troe bio *Troe is involved in the story Cyrano with Joleri and Skroig. Skroig bio *Skroig is involved in the story Cyrano with Troe and Joleri. Joleri bio *Joleri is involved in the story Cyrano with Skroig and Troe. Second elevator ride *Troe: Bug, you gotta teach me to talk like you. All those fancy words? She eats it up! *Slroig: I fear that the essence of my soul is poetry. And the essence of my diet, poets. *Troe: What? You are... whatever. Can you teach me to talk fancy? *Skroig: Fine. Take one of her attributes you find admirable, and compliment her. Indirectly. Third elevator ride *Troe: Hey Joleri! You got some serious booty going. I'm talking "Boom chaka wow-wow", yeah? *Joleri: Skroig. I was under the impression he would be improving his discourse. *Skroig: I fear the message was mislaid in that great empty cave between the ears and the mouth. *Troe: Any time, babe. You just shake that thing, and I'll be all "Hell, yeah!" Fourth elevator ride *Skroig: By the Queen's eggs, recall your lessons this time! Cadence, style, wit... *Troe: Joleri my girl I'm talking to you, 'bout some of the good things we can do - *Troe: Life is harsh, and so is fate, so let's get down and procreate! *Joleri: How... virile! Your verse has a certain reckless charm; you may ask my father for my hand. Fifth elevator ride *Troe: This whole "ask my father" thing... We get to sample the goods first? *Joleri: What?! Tulak women go to their nuptials as virgins! *Troe: WHAT?! You gotta be kidding... that's... I am *so* outta here. Man, if I had known... *Skroig: Well played, my lady. I see your fencing skills are not limited to swordplay. Troe bio *While Troe led the life of an unbalanced loner, he did have the occasional relationship with people who just like to be around crazy. Sadly he has met his match in Lady Joleri, and will have to look for romantic attachment elsewhere. Skroig bio *This is what happens when you play with the DNA a bit too much. Hoping for an intelligent yet tractable strain of Necrophage, what the Endless scientists got was wit, wisdom, and an insatiable appetite. Joleri bio *Lady Joleri has nothing to hide, compared to the other heroes in the dungeon. Once she gets back to the surface, however, she will have to deal with the fact that she lost her uncle's favorite horse, refused to marry a dim-witted suitor, and sold off the family silver to pay for her travel expenses. Troe passive skill: Feral * Over-excited, (or enraged) by the outcome of their story, the hero turns both dangerous and reckless. * Defense -4%, Attack power +8% Skroig & Joleri passive skill: Amused * Pleased with both their actions and the outcome of their story, the hero stops to chuckle a bit too often. * Speed -5%, Health Regen +7 in powered rooms Trivia * In the game files, in the lines of dialogue, this story event is actually called Matter Of Truths. * Cyrano de Bergerac (1619 - 1655) was a French dramatist and duelist. In fictional works about his life he is featured with an overly large nose, which people would travel from miles around to see. Category:Events Category:Story Events